


Pistol Whipped

by CannibalisticCutie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Sorry im gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalisticCutie/pseuds/CannibalisticCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin just can't seem to get Carlos off of his mind, along with all the horrible things he'd love to do to him . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistol Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt think i could be this gross but apparently two canon whimpers are all it takes to get me going
> 
> Hm

It was a shame, Kevin thought. A shame that he and Cecil could be such opposites, yet still be attracted to the same boy. It was bad irony, really. Though really, Kevin had indeed changed a bit after . . . Events. That was okay, but now with different outlooks on things and people, Kevin had time to rethink his relations. 

Fucking sucks that the most charming boy around is taken by the next-door radio host.

I mean, to be fair, they're both very different, although kevin always kind of thought he was the gentler one. And yeah, he was kinda pushy with Carlos . . . And always growled at the Mention of Cecil . . . And sometimes at night he would fantasize about vivisecting Carlos' beautiful body, but . . . Y'know, two sides to every coin, of course. 

Despite the jealousy and wanting in Kevin that kept him and Carlos slightly distanced, they still met up sometimes. Overall, it was a bit lonely in the wasteland. Sure, maybe Doug and Alisha were enough for Carlos sometimes, but they didnt seem that great to Kevin. Of course, he was grateful for their kindness, but overall he didnt care for them much.  
And as half of us must know, this kind of bored loneliness can make People do impromptu things to the people they do know, such as texting them at 5am, or sending a friend a flirt on your boring day off. In this case, it was Kevin suddenly showing up at Carlos' lab doorstep.

"Ah, um," Carlos mumbled out, slightly startled to see Kevin upon opening the door. "Hi Kevin." He says with a smile, once he grasps the situation.  
"Carlooos! Im sorry to intrude on your work, but I was just wondering if i could come over and watch, I suppose! Learn a thing or two in your company, haha." Kevin did his best to remain confident. He cared less about the science - (no offense to the man's profession, of course) - and cared more about Carlos' voice, his jaw line, his hair, his hips, the thought of him accidentally hurting himself on sharp lab equipment . . . 

Kevin soon found himself breathing heavy as the knot in his stomach grew, triggering heat in his groin at the sight of the man. Still, he did his best to remain quiet for a reply. Must be polite, of course.  
"Oh, um, sure, I suppose. Just warning you though, I'm working with a dissection right now. Might be a bit gross, y'know?" Carlos reaches to nervously scratch the back of his neck, before smiling and stepping aside to invite Kevin through the door. Stepping in, Kevin is slightly surprised by how cool and air-conditioned it felt in the lab, though when he thinks about it, the masked army likely figured out a way to literally make an AC from scratch.  
Kevin is pleased by the cool feeling on his skin, helping him physically relax. Glancing over at the small vivisected animal on the table before him, Kevin moves to sit atop a counter just to the right of it.  
"Looks fun." Kevin muses as Carlos moves back to the table to continue examining. He slaps on a new pair of latex gloves and pushes his goggles back down. 

"Aheh, sorry this is a bit of a weird visit, but hey," Carlos smiles. "how are you doing?" 

Kevin hesitates to reply, unsure of whether to cheerfully lie or be sadly honest. "I'm doing good, thank you! A little, um, lonely, though . . ." Fuck it, he decides. He'll do both. Theres silence for a moment as Carlos attempts a sympathetic smile. " . . . Sorry, I shouldn't be saying that." Kevin attempts to fix the situation, upon realizing the circumstances. 

"No, its okay. Were lonely together, in a way."

Kevin smiles gently at him. The words feel somehow calming to him, as he hums in agreement. "You're a rather gentle person, you know that, Carlos?" His breathing picks up again just from saying his name, as it slips from his mouth in the form of a whisper. And for a moment, he hears the other boy's breathing hitch as well, causing Kevin to giggle at his sensitivity. Clearly its been a while since Carlos has indulged himself, or Cecil, for that matter.

Kevin smirks before hopping off of the counter and grabbing a pair of clean goggles from nearby. "Mind if I watch closer? I've um," he pauses. "always found biology interesting."  
Carlos huffs a laugh before nodding. Pulling the goggles over his face, he looks down at the small creature. Oh . . . Kevin knew what that was! In fact, he had even used a few to decorate his studio. He couldn't quite remember what the army members had called them, but overall they were normal, with a set of spider eyes, a lizard body, and perhaps the darkest blood Kevin had seen in a while.  
"Whatcha lookin for, pal?" He asks.

"Well, I've seen similar looking lizards out here, but there are few like this one - with mutations, I mean - and I'm just curious if it's natural or chemical." 

"I see." Kevin quiets down as he watches Carlos' hands gently carry the scalpel over the creature's internal organs, attempting to avoid a mess. It isn't long before the heat returns to Kevin's body, as his mind wanders into dirty and morbid places . . . Oh, how Kevin would love to be opened and scarred by Carlos' delicate hands, so gentle and mindful of his sensitive insides . . .  
Kevin leans forward into the table, slowly and carefully rocking back and forth against it. He bites his lower lip, imagining how more amazing it would feel to slowly cut down Carlos' thighs as he whimpers beneath him, lost in a sick form of dubious pleasure. 

He moves his stare from the creature to look at Carlos, mesmerized by his charming eyes.  
They both gasp when Carlos cuts something that causes a thick splatter of blood to come into contact with his lips. Carlos seems worried by this, and reacts with slight fear as he prepared to run off and wash, before Kevin grabs him by the arm, keeping him in place. "Wh-" Carlos is about to question his actions, though Kevin bluntly interrupts him.  
"The blood isn't harmful if consumed, silly!" Kevin manages to say from experience. "If anything, high in protein!" he corrects with a bubbly tone, cautious and confused eyes staring back at him. 

Kevin abruptly moves a hand up to his face, before smiling and crashing his lips unto Carlos', lapping away at the blood.

Carlos is clearly surprised, and gets knocked back by the force of the kiss, accidentally pulling Kevin closer to him, pushing their bodies together, and prompting Kevin to grind into him. He holds the position for a moment, before pulling away and leaving Carlos gasping for air. 

"Lonely together, right?" 

Carlos stares at the man in front of him, bewildered, but nonetheless considering. Kevin leans in and breathes hot air against Carlos' neck, causing him to shiver. "I know you belong to another, and I'd like to say I belong to myself, but . . ." Kevin gently presses his lips to his neck, before moving up to his ear. "They're just bodies." He says, running his hand down Carlos' torso. "Nothing more." Kevin pauses for a reaction, though doesn't receive much. "It's normal to have physical desires, hmm?" Kevin smirks as he reaches down to cup his erection, already forming a tent in his jeans. 

Carlos knows how wrong it would be, and though he knows he loves Cecil so, so much, he can't stand the sensory deprivation of another's warmth . . . He bucks his hips forward into Kevin's hand, eliciting a gentle gasp from both of them as Carlos pulls him into a liplock. Kevin gasps into the kiss, amazed that this could be happening. Kevin pulls away to press a strong kiss against Carlos' neck, before reaching around to place both his hands on his ass, lifting him up shakily and moving over to a clean examining table, setting Carlos down onto it. Carlos quickly removes his labcoat and goggles, though keeping the gloves on.

He lays back as Kevin begins to work on removing his jeans for him, pulling them off and throwing them onto the floor behind them. Carlos groans as Kevin mouths him through his underwear, pressing his tongue against his clothed member. He stares down into Kevin's obsidian eyes with want, unable to control the gasps coming from himself. "P-please . . ." He huffs, and with this, Kevin shifts up onto the table to begin kissing Carlos again, simultaneously pressing their erections together due to their position. Kevin slowly trails a hand up his shirt, pulling it over his head before moving down to kiss Carlos' chest. Moving even lower, he bites at the delicate skin, placing fair-sized bruises down his stomach, leading to the band of his underwear. For a minute, Kevin hesitates there, breathing heavy against his lower belly, before smiling innocently up at Carlos and reaching over for a small scalpel. 

"Nothing too h-harsh, Kevin . . ." Carlos manages to say in a breathy tone, letting his head fall back as he prepares for the pain. 

"Just enough to make you bleed, babe." Kevin smirks as he leans up onto the table once more, undoing his zipper and removing his own pants, moving forward to grind against Carlos. He moans as he grabs on of Carlos' thighs to steady himself, before moving the scalpel to the first in the row of love bites, gently pressing it into his flesh. 

"Ahh!" Carlos gasps in surprise. The pain isn't bad, but it mixes well with the lower sensations, giving him a shot of adrenaline as Kevin continues pressing the blade along the line of hickeys. 

He doesn't cut deep enough to spread flesh, but just enough to break the skin and have blood running down his sides, which Kevin does his best to lick away. He whimpers a little at the sight of the long cut down Carlos' stomach, mesmerized by the pure red. And even better, he had been the one to cause it.  
Once finished with the cut, he licks the sides of the blade before setting it back down onto the tray and kissing Carlos roughly once more, their tongues fighting over the taste of his blood. "Kevin, please . . ." Carlos moans as Kevin kisses at his neck, leaving small bloodied kiss marks along the way. He pulls back and giggles at the boy below him, before sliding back off the table and removing his shirt. 

"Thelubeisinthedraweroverthere." Carlos mumbles, embarrassed. Kevin smirks and moves to retrieve it, coming back with a medium sized purple bottle. 

"Sit up for me, hmm?" Kevin orders as he pulls down his own boxers and squirting some lube into his hand, before stroking it along his shaft. Carlos follows his command, removing his own underwear while he's at it. Kevin smiles at his compliance, and sits beside Carlos on the edge of the examining table before placing his hands on both of Carlos' hips and lifting him up slightly. Leaning back a bit, Kevin watches as Carlos slowly lowers himself down onto his cock, eliciting moans from both of them.  
"Ffffuck . ." Carlos hisses through his teeth, managing to go balls-deep on Kevin as he adjusts. 

A few minutes pass as he adjusts, meanwhile allowing the blood to run down his torso and onto his thighs, occasionally dripping onto the tiled floor below him. Slowly, Carlos begins to move, lifting himself up and gently dropping himself back down as he begins to gasp at the sensation, moving faster as he hears Kevin's moans pick up behind him as well. Kevin tightens his grip on Carlos' hips for a moment, causing him to stop. Carlos is about to ask, but is cut off when Kevin begins to mercilessly ram into him, almost making him see fucking stars. "Oh god, yes! Moremoremore, pleeaase, oooh . . ."

Kevin complies, picking up the pace as he himself starts to see those same stars. "Aah, Carlos . . ." Kevin only manages this in a whisper, but it still reaches Carlos' ears, causing him to moan harder upon hearing it. The two keep the pace for a while longer before it quickly becomes too much for the both of them, Carlos finishing first, his voice cracking as he clenches around Kevin, who follows not long after. "Nggh-Cecil!" Carlos calls out as he spills, whilst Kevin moves up to kiss Carlos' neck as he cums inside of him, before the two slowly begin to calm down. They sit on the table taking deep breaths for a moment, before Kevin gently moves Carlos' hips up off of him, moving to slide off the table. He reaches to pick up Carlos bridal style and carry him to the nearby bedroom, which Carlos lazily complies with, though Kevin is slightly surprised when he steps in something wet in front of the table.  
He smirks, glancing down at the small puddle of blood and cum, before giving Carlos another kiss and continuing to the bedroom for the two of them to sleep the afternoon away.


End file.
